Diário de uma paixão proibida
by SteNity
Summary: É quando o amor nasce do pior sentimento.O ódio.Ela, uma garota estudiosa, nem um pouco vaidosa e popular.Ele, um garoto rico,popular,individualista e meio “malvado”.Mas, o que essas “discussões” escondiam era muito mais do que uma atração, um ódio infant
1. No momento em que o vi chorar

_ u i I'll always remember_

_Eu sempre me lembrarei_

_It was late afternoon_

_Era fim de tarde_

_It lasted forever_

_Durou pra sempre_

_And ended so soon (yea)_

_E terminou muito rápido_

_You were all by yourself_

_Você era completamente sozinho_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_Brilhando em um céu cinzento_

_I was changed_

_Eu estava mudada /i /u _

center u Domingo, 05 de setembro de 1996 /u /center 

Como começar um diário? Vou começar como nos filmes.

Tá, eu sei que é cafona, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Querido diário,

Primeiro, devo me apresentar. Eu sou uma garota comum. Hermione Jane Granger é como me chamo, mas sou chamada de Mione pelos meus amigos. Tenho os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes. Sou uma garota estudiosa, estudo demais, mas gosto disso. Sou filha de pais trouxas, ambos dentistas.Devia ter vergonha de dizer isso, mas não tenho. Orgulho-me de ter nascido trouxa. Sou aluna e monitora da Grifinória e nasci no dia 19 de setembro de 1980 que, por acaso, é daqui duas semanas! Vou fazer 16 anos!

Hoje aconteceu uma coisa que nem nos meus sonhos eu pensei que veria.

Uma coisa totalmente imprevisível e inexplicável. Uma coisa estranha.Bom, vou contar tudo.

Chovia muito nessa tarde de setembro, aqui na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Chuva de um domingo solitário, em que a maioria dos alunos se ocupava com seus estudos, em seus quartos ou na biblioteca.

O céu estava cinzento, mostrando que a chuva não pararia tão cedo. Mas mesmo assim, quando olhei para a janela, percebi que mesmo com aquele aspecto triste, o jardim continuava magnífico, e seus pássaros continuavam a cantar, mesmo com aquele toró caindo em cima de suas cabeças. Parei por um segundo e fiquei ouvindo. O som do canto dos passarinhos se misturava com o barulho de cada gota de chuva que caía na grama verdinha e podada do colégio.

Senti-me leve, como se estivesse voando. Por um momento, eu esqueci de todos os meus problemas e sonhei. Sonhei que o mundo era melhor e que minha vida era perfeita.

Logo depois eu voltei de meu devaneio e percebi que além da minha vida não ser aquele mar de rosas, eu estava sozinha, e senti uma necessidade de viver, uma necessidade de fazer algo novo, algo imprevisível, algo mágico. Que tal um amor? Não, não, Hermione Granger não tem tempo para essas babaquices. Ela tem que se concentrar nos estudos e tem que fazer de tudo o que for possível e impossível para continuar ser a melhor aluna.

Mas será que isso é suficiente para mim, diário? Às vezes eu me pego pensando. Eu tenho 15 anos e não dei meu primeiro beijo ainda. Mas um dia eu darei, numa pessoa especial que me levará às nuvens. Pelo menos é o que a senhorita Samantha Sullivan diz.

Ah, diário. Esqueci de contar que ela é a minha melhor amiga de todo o mundo. Sei que é meio criancice dizer isso, mas quem se importa? Eu não, então pronto.

Sabe diário, ainda não me acostumei nesse quarto que me foi designado, por eu ter virado monitora. No começo achei que seria divertido, um pouco de privacidade não é ruim para ninguém né? Mas hoje, incrivelmente, estou me sentindo sozinha, sentindo falta do lugar que chamava de quarto, aquele que ocupei durante os meus seis anos nesse colégio.

Sentia falta das companheiras de quarto, e da Sammy principalmente. Só de uma pessoa eu não sentia falta. Uma certa ruiva. Mais isso não vem ao caso.

Agora você se pergunta porque diabos eu estou sozinha? Onde estariam Harry e Ron? E as garotas? Bem.

Ron estava se mostrando um bom irmão mais velho, ajudando Ginevra Molly Weasley, vulgo Gina, com suas tarefas. Como se ela estivesse preocupada com isso. Ela só se preocupa com...bem, deixa pra lá.

As meninas estão na biblioteca, terminando o trabalho que o Snape passou. Eu já terminei e elas, pra variar, deixaram para a última hora. Vão demorar a acabar, com certeza.

Já o Harry, nem quero lembrar. No dia anterior eu tive, digamos... uma discussão realmente ridícula com ele.

Também...quem manda ele ser um VIADO e amar aquela RUIVA RIDÍCULA? Realmente, ele tem que aumentar o grau dos óculos dele. Sinceramente.

Respire Hermione, respire...

_ i Eu estava lá sentada no salão comunal. Muito feliz e saltitante (Tá, nem tanto.). Não sei ao certo a hora, só sei que era realmente tarde, tarde mesmo._

_Estava com meu uniforme ainda, com o meu cabelo preso e a minha franja com um tictac. _

_Estava tão entretida com um livro que peguei na biblioteca que nem se Merlin viesse até aqui, eu não notaria._

_Foi quando Harry desceu a escada que levava para o quarto masculino. Acho que ele esperava não encontrar ninguém, pois não escondia que seus olhos esverdeados (Lindos por acaso) estavam inchados, de tanto chorar suponho. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, do jeitinho que ele sempre deixava, e estava sem seus óculos, vestindo somente uma suéter azul, que ganhou da Sra Weasley._

_-Mione, já é tarde. O que você está fazendo aqui_?_-Ele dizia, tentando forçar um sorriso._

_-Harry, o que ouve? – Fechei o livro, olhando para ele e ignorando a sua pergunta. Afinal, percebi na hora que ele não estava bem e algo de ruim devia ter ocorrido._

_-Nada Mione, nada – Ele tentava me convencer, enquanto passava suas mãos nos cabelos negros e sentava do meu lado._

_-Diga Harry, você não me engana. Conte-me, conte-me tudo. – Eu o abracei, sentindo seu perfume cítrico, que realmente era perfeito. Merlim! Não me mande para o inferno por aproveitar que ele estava sozinho e triste e agarrá-lo. Não foi culpa minha. Eu somente quis ser uma boa amiga e.. Tá, respire Hermione._

_-Bem, eu discuti com a Gina ontem. –Ele falou sussurrando, quase no meu ouvido, fazendo-me sentir um leve calafrio, um frio que invadia as minhas veias toda vez que ele falava em meu ouvido, me fazendo sentir aquele hálito delicioso de menta._

_-De novo, Harry? – Falei inconformada, soltando-o e o olhando com minhas mãos na cintura, mostrando que estava descontente._

_-É...-Ele deu um sorrisinho triste e começou a me contar tudo._

_Quando ele terminou, diário, eu não agüentei.Acabei explodindo, não teve como. Poxa, ela não podia ter humilhado ele daquele jeito. Ela teria discutido pela milésima vez com ele por besteira e, como sempre, falou coisas que até no mais insensível mortal desse mundo, causaria tristeza. Meu. Ele é Harry Potter, o garoto que todas as garotas desejam - até eu, mais isso não vem ao caso agora. Ele era lindo, perfeito, corajoso. Ele era TUDO DE BOM, meu Merlin!_

_-Harry, você sabe o que eu acho sobre isso. Ela é somente uma ruiva asquerosa e o senhor seu amigo Ronald Weasley que me desculpe. Ela é uma va que sai com qualquer um e agora, quer fazer você de tonto e, com certeza, enquanto você está aqui chorando, ela tá lá, te chifrando._

_-Mione – Harry me interrompeu, pasmo. Realmente, eu nunca tinha usado essas palavras, mas ela mereceu. Seus olhos verdes, estavam arregalados, como se tivesse visto algo muito monstruoso.- Mione, eu posso estar bravo com ela, mas você não precisa falar assim. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda a amo, você sabe._

_-Harry James Potter, não vou mais falar nada então. Nada, e não me peça nenhum conselho ou ajuda, entendeu?_

_Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Me deu uma vontade tremenda de olhar naqueles olhinhos perfeitos e dizer: Harry, você ainda não percebeu que eu só falei isso porque eu estou com ciúmes? Eu te amo, Harry, sempre amei, mas você nunca reparou. Só teve olhos para ela e eu, que sou sua melhor amiga, você não percebeu. Mas infelizmente o meu orgulho e a minha raiva eram maiores e não me permitiam que eu lhe contasse esse meu segredo, que guardei durante tanto tempo._

– _Continue então, senhor Potter, sendo esse chifrudo e cego de amores por ela. Por Merlin Harry, se toca._

_Me levantei e subi rapidamente para meu quarto, antes que começasse a chorar. Nunca. Nunca, você ouviu? Nunca eu vou deixar que alguém me veja chorar por um homem. Mesmo que esse homem seja meu melhor amigo. /i _

Não que eu seja feminista. Talvez eu seja um pouco sim, mas voltando ao dia de hoje.Eu estava sozinha, então, resolvi sair para dar uma espairecida e tentar esquecer de uma vez por todas o Harry. Sim, eu estava mudada e não, eu não estava de TPM

Caminhava lentamente, e acabei por me distrair com o vento balançando meus cabelos, que hoje incrivelmente não pareciam uma juba de leão ambulante. Deve ser o shampoo novo que eu comprei, e também por aquele arzinho geladinho que batia em meu rosto e os pingos de água da chuva que molhavam meu corpo e minha face.

Uma sensação de prazer tomou meu corpo totalmente. Poderia pegar um resfriado, mas a sensata Hermione Granger não se preocupou com isso naquele momento. Acabei por olhar para o horizonte, quando notei que havia outra alma viva no jardim, mas quem poderia ser? Era humanamente impossível alguém estar lá no jardim com esse tempo.

_ u i In places no one will find_

_Em lugares que ninguém encontraria_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Seus sentimentos estavam escondidos_

_It was now that I realized_

_Foi então que compreendi _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_Que para sempre estaria em seus olhos..._

_The moment I saw you cry_

_No momento em que o vi chorar /i /u _

Naquele momento, vi a criatura deitada em um banco, parecendo não se importar com a chuva que caia naquele momento e por estar totalmente "avoada".

Era Draco Malfoy, o garoto que eu mais desprezo nesse mundo. O loiro aguado, a barbie, o ridículo, o estúpido, o grotesco, o tudo. Sinceramente, eu não desejava nutrir um ódio tão forte por alguém, mas ele me provoca, diário, e também ninguém é de ferro.

Então, não sei por que diabos eu resolvi me aproximar. Pés traidores.

Foi então que eu vi. Ele estava chorando, acredite se quiser, diário. Draco Malfoy chorando. Não, eu não estava sonhando.

-Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?- perguntei meio confusa. Afinal, pra mim, achava que nunca o veria chorar. Ele sempre se mostrou muito forte, e eu o acho tão insensível que bem, não imaginava. Não mesmo.

Ele me olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos acinzentados estavam combinando muito com o céu, que chorava junto com ele. Incrivelmente eu pude sentir a eternidade no fundo dos seus olhos, e isso me assustou. Eu senti uma vontade de abraça-lo. Calma, o que estou dizendo?

_ i u It was late in September_

_Era final de setembro_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_E eu o havia visto antes_

_You were always the cold one_

_Você sempre foi frio_

_But I was never that sure_

_Mas eu nunca estive certa disso_

_You were all by yourself_

_Você era completamente sozinho_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_Brilhando em um céu cinzento_

_I was changed_

_Eu estava mudada /i /u _

-Nada que te interesse, Granger. – Ele voltou a olhar para o céu.

Por um momento eu achei que ele não era tão mal assim. Quando o vi chorar, não o vi como o Malfoy de sempre, sabe? O vi como uma pessoa comum, um garoto normal e, por um lado, sensível.

Não me crucifique por isso, diário. Nem me ache louca, por favor. Eu sou somente uma garota inocente.

-Tá bem, nem sei por que perguntei mesmo. – Eu dizia, já saindo de perto. – Ah Malfoy, é por causa de seu pai? –Não agüentei, não agüentei, tinha que perguntar. Ai, estava pedindo pra morrer. Sinceramente.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos olharam novamente para mim, com um jeito triste que nunca imaginei que veria. Sim, ele estava realmente mal e, não sei o por quê, mais eu me importava.

_ i u I wanted to hold you_

_Eu queria te abraçar_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_Eu queria fazer isso ir embora_

_I wanted to know you_

_Eu queria te conhecer_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

_Eu queria descobrir tudo sobre você /i /u _

- Todo mundo já sabe, né? Sabe, não que eu me importe, mas pode fazer mal para minha reputação, e tal.

-Ai Draco – Por Merlin, eu chamei-o de Draco, sem perceber. – Deixa de ser o Malfoy de sempre e assuma, você está triste.

- Primeiro, não me chame de Draco. Não dei essa liberdade – Sim, o Draco Malfoy de sempre voltou. – E segundo, isso não importa, me deixe sozinho.

A chuva aos poucos ia parando e o sol ia aparecendo novamente entre as nuvens. O céu clareou e ela pôde ver nitidamente o garoto frio, que agora parecia uma criança desamparada. A imagem que eu tinha dele por um momento tinha mudado, e eu sinceramente pude ver por um momento o verdadeiro Draco, o que não se esconde nas aparências do garoto forte, mal e tudo. Eu pude ver o Draco bom, se é que ele existe, ou era só uma alucinação da minha cabeça sonhadora.

-Tá bem. Ah, Dra...digo Malfoy, sei que não devia dizer isso, mas se precisar de algo, pode me chamar. Para qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo – PORQUE EU DISSE ISSO? Acho que eu pirei. Oh Céus. Acho que eu estou virando uma Madre Teresa e isso é medonho.

Distanciei-me dele e voltei pro quarto. Só quero saber uma coisa. O QUE DEU EM MIM? Preocupar-me com o asqueroso,loiro aguado do Draco! Não. Eu devo estar doente.

7


	2. Seriam sonhos ou pesadelos?

i u "Lord only knows

Apenas Deus sabe

Why I love you so

Por que eu te amo tanto

You're a heartless man

Você é um homem sem coração

I don't understand

Eu não entendo

Why you gotta be

Por que você tem de ser...

Why you need to be

Por que você precisa ser

So cold

Tão frio?" /i /u 

u Domingo, 06 de setembro de 1996 /u 

O dia amanhecia, a brisa quente e suave entrava pela estreita janela do banheiro. Um dia calorento, abafado e até um pouco desconfortável, eu diria.

Enquanto eu tomava a minha rotineira ducha matinal (que realmente necessito, não é frescura não, se não eu não consigo acompanhar um dia de estudos) Sammy estava simplesmente jogada em minha cama, dizendo que estava lá só pelo motivo de estar esperando a amiga. Mas eu sei que a verdade era que ela estava aproveitando o momento para fartar-se da minha caminha de casal, ela não me engana não!

Já a descrevi para você diário? Não, eu sei. EU sou desnaturada.

Bem, Samantha Sullivan é uma garota magnífica. Possui longos cabelos ruivos que suavemente enrolavam-se nas pontas. Olhos claros, belíssimos por sinal, Eu digo que são azuis, mas ela insiste que são verdes., E então não me pergunte. Sua pele é bem branquinha, levemente rosadas nas maçãs do seu rosto, e também tem um corpo escultural. Além disso, é a monitora da corvinal e tem notas quase tão altas como quanto as minhas. (Convencida, eu? Imagina!).

Então saí do meu banhinho enrolada na toalha, e quando entro no quarto, me deparo com aquela cena magnífica. Ver sua melhor amiga toda bela e folgada na sua cama não é realmente o que eu queria ver tão cedo. E também, que modos são aqueles? Ela estava de saia. Não podia ficar naquela posição.

-Eita, para que um banho tão demorado Mione? Está se arrumando para ver o Draquinho, não é? – Ria, enquanto me via procurando minha toalha de cabelo como uma louca.

-Da onde você tirou essa história, Samantha? E, a propósito, você viu a minha toalha de pôr no cabelo? –Eu respondi. Ver o Draco, faça-me o favor. Que ridículo. Acho que ela ainda estava dormindo. Só pode ser.

-Da última vez, eu a vi no armário do uniforme e, dona Hermione, a senhora sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Aquele sonho não pode ter sido em vão, aquilo é um sinal ou um sonho do seu mais profundo inconsciente, Mione. – Dizia, se levantando.

-Me deixe em paz Sammy, foi somente um sonho, um sonho e nada mais. Na verdade, eu diria que foi um pesadelo. – Continuei, enquanto Samantha não se mostrava uma amiga prestativa. Em vez disso, estava tendo um ataque de risos. Uma coisa comum. Que amiga eu arranjei, que amiga.

u i "So cold

Tão frio

How can you be

Como você pode ser

So cold?

Tão frio?

So cruel to me

Tão cruel comigo

Ice cold

Puro gelo

Don't even feel

Nem mesmo você sente

Your kiss is like fire

Seu beijo é como fogo

But deep down inside

Mas lá no fundo

You're so cold

Você é tão frio " /u /i 

-Draco, querido, não se preocupe mais com esse assunto. Vem, curte um pouquinho da sua namorada.

-Você tem razão. – Disse o garoto sorrindo.

O garoto aproximou-se, entrelaçando Hermione em seus braços e enquanto sua língua explorava os lábios semi-abertos da castanha, ele sentia as unhas dela passando carinhosamente em suas costas. Uma sensação de prazer invadia os dois corpos e cada segundo que se passava, o beijo ficava mais ardente, até o momento em que ele estava debruçado sobre ela, que estava deitada num sofá.

Ficaram por um longo tempo abraçados e Draco beijando o pescoço de Hermione.

-Mi, sabia que eu te amo mais que tudo não é? – Olhou- a com aquele olhar profundo, que só ele sabia fazer.

-Sei, sei sim e também te amo muito. Sabe amor, eu sei que você não gosta do Dumbledore...-Lá vem ela com essas coisas, murmurava. – Mas se não fosse ele, você sabe, com aquele concurso bobo... Nós nunca teríamos dado nosso 1º beijo.

-Sim, isso eu devo concordar. Eu o agradeço por isso.

Ele se aproximou. /i 

-Um sonho, Granger? Você mesma disse que foi muito real para ser somente isso. Sabe, às vezes eu não te entendo, amiga. – Retrucou a ruiva, mexendo suas madeixas enquanto íamos saindo de meu quarto.

u i "You play games with my mind

Você brinca com minha mente

Cheat and lie time after time

Trai e mente toda hora

And I know you'll never change

E eu sei que você nunca mudará

But I just can't break away

Mas eu não consigo te deixar

I don't know why I let you treat me

Não sei por que eu deixo você me tratar

The way you do

Da maneira como trata

You're just no good for me

Você não faz bem pra mim

I wish I never fell for you

Gostaria de nunca ter me apaixonado por você " /u /i 

Cheguei à mesa da Grifinória, sentei-me entre a Sammy e o Ron.

Tomei meu café calmamente. Distraída, para dizer a verdade, olhando para as corujas que entravam pela janela.

Não deixei de notar que o Harry me olhava e que Gina ria com suas amigas, ao mesmo tempo que grudava seu braço no de Harry. Eles deviam ter voltado e eu teria que fingir que não me importava.

Queria falar com ele, mas algo não deixava. Queria pedir desculpas, apesar de não estar errada. Queria...ah, sei lá.

A coruja de Ron foi a última que entrou e, como sempre, trombou com um prato. Dessa vez era de coxas de frango. O dono ficou da cor do seu cabelo. Foi realmente engraçado.

Uma coisa incomum, é que chegou um bilhete para mim e nem era meu aniversário, nem nada do gênero. Um bilhete, num pergaminho um pouco amassado e dobrado demais. Com a aparência de que foi escrito com pressa e com um tanto de nervosismo.

-O que é isso Mione? – Ron diz um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção de muitos, que agora olhavam para mim e para o bilhete misterioso.

-Não sei, bem - Eu dizia, enquanto consultava o relógio. – Na verdade, eu vou ver o que é depois. Tenho que me apressar com esse café. Além de a aula ser do Snape, eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca. Não deve ser nada de tão urgente assim.

-Ah sim, Mas, você não tem curiosidade, Mione?

-Na verdade não, Ron – Eu estava mentindo. Não sei o porquê. Então, nós vamos indo, né Sammy? -Eu me levantei e puxei o braço da Samantha do jeito que eu sempre faço.

-É, tchau gente. – Ela se levantou e me seguiu. – Mione, porque tanta pressa?

-Bem – Eu dizia murmurando – Eu realmente não estou agüentando ficar lá com aquelas pessoas, ainda mais que você-sabe-quem ficam se agarrando.

-Ah, sim. Mas, Hermione! Deixe-me ler o bilhete? –Ela sorriu.

-Não, eu o lerei depois. E depois te conto o que é.

-Parece que você está com medo de que seja alguma coisa comprometedora. –Ela riu, entrando na sala.

-Não, nada me compromete. Eu sou uma garota que não esconde nada de ninguém. – Eu retrucava, séria.

-Ahammm – Ela disse, com a voz e o olhar não convencidos. Odeio quando ela faz isso.

Entrei na sala de aula. Ela estava, como sempre, escura e com um aspecto vazio. Típico do Snape, para dizer a verdade. Ouvi uns risinhos, e quando olho para o lado, quem eu vejo? O Draco! Realmente era só o que me faltava. Além de invadir meus pensamentos e sonhos, agora eu o vejo até nas aulas. Garoto atrevido. E ainda, parece que me persegue. Será coisa do destino? Ah é... eu não acredito nessas coisas.

Não sei o que as garotas vêem nele, diário. Sinceramente. Ele já saiu com não sei quantas e mesmo assim, não é ditado como galinha. Elas dizem:

"Ele que aproveite, é bonito ué." Bonito? Não sei aonde, francamente.

Apesar de que aqueles olhos ficaram lindos chorando e... Deus, voltei a ter alucinações novamente.

Pra mim ele é e sempre será a barbie ambulante. Com ou sem o papaizinho dele.

A aula estava realmente chata e para que eu diga isso, tem que estar mesmo. Resolvi ler a maldita carta, porque na verdade a curiosidade estava me dando nos nervos.

i "Granger",

Precisamos conversar.

Me encontre na sala precisa, meia noite e não falte.

É do seu interesse.

Vá sozinha e não conte a ninguém.

Malfoy " /i 

Eu confesso, diário, que fiquei intrigada com aquilo. Digo, intrigada e curiosa. O que afinal o ser poderia querer comigo? Teria que descobrir sozinha. Teria que ir lá.Realmente, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy não têm nada para conversar e ainda, a sós? Faça-me o favor.

Talvez seja uma armadilha. Pra ele fazer o chato do Flint me pegar. Seria bem da índole dele. Me deixar esperando. Mas, eu tenho que ir, tenho que correr o risco.

u i "So many times

Tantas vezes

You keep me waiting around endlessly

Você me deixa esperando infinitamente

You just laugh as I drown in despair

Você apenas ri enquanto eu me afogo em desespero

Never a worry, never a care

Nunca se preocupou, nunca se importou

I don't know why I let you hurt me the

Não sei por que eu deixo você me magoar

way you do

Da maneira que faz

You've got a spell on me

Você colocou um feitiço sobre mim

I'm hopelessly in love with you

Estou completamente apaixonada por você" /u /i 

b Coisas que tenho que fazer /b 

- Comprar comida para o gato na próxima ida a Hogsmeade.

- Voltar a falar com o Harry.

- Lição de transfiguração. ESTUDAR também.

- Parar de escrever tanto sobre o Malfoy no diário.

- Parar de pensar nele.

- Pegar o livro na biblioteca.

Bem, comentem o que acharam da fic! Eu estava realmente insegura quando comecei a escrever e, bem... queria saber o que vocês estão achando.

Só vou deixar uns agradecimentos antes de ir .

A Jé, pelo apoio e me fazer ficar cada vez melhor nas fics à Mila, minha beta querida, que tá me ajudando bastante e sendo paciente comigo e ao Naruga, que fica o tempo todo: Posta essa fic logo menina!

Comentem! Beijoosss...

6


	3. Em uma noite, as coisas mudam

_ i u "Under a lover's sky_

_Abaixo de um céu para namorados_

_Gonna be with you_

_Eu vou estar com você_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_E ninguém vai estar a nossa volta_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Se pensa que não irá se apaixonar_

_We'll just wait until _

_Então apenas espere _

_Till the sun goes down_

_Até o sol se pôr" /i /u _

Diário, eu estou desesperada. Estou mesmo. Não sei por que, mas estou muito ansiosa para ver o que o Malfoy quer.

É claro que não é um encontro, ou algo do gênero. Aí você se pergunta: por quê não é? Eu explico!

Pelo fato de que um encontro acontece porque as pessoas se gostam, ou ao menos são relacionadas, amigas, etc. E eu e ele? Eu e o Draco não estamos relacionados de nenhuma maneira. As nossas conversas nem amenas são. Elas são cheias de palavras chulas e de baixo calão.

E não é só isso, eu procurei a Sammy por toda parte e não a encontrei. Mandei corujas, fui ao quarto e nada, nada de Samantha por aí. Pois é, quando se precisa da melhor amiga, ela DESAPARECE. Que ótimo. Hoje é o dia. Parece que "me pegaram pra cristo", ou eu acordei com o pé esquerdo. Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que foi aquele sonho maldito. Só pode. Me deixou com zica. E tudo por culpa de quem? Da Barbie.

Ah diário, como o céu está lindo. Queria tanto que você visse, se tivesse olhos, é claro. A noite está estrelada, calorenta e com uma brisa que fazia-nos pensar. É um céu para namorados eu diria. Não sei por que dizer isso. Afinal, nunca tive um namorado, nem beijei ainda. Não que eu me preocupe. Mas sei lá.

Fiquei olhando pela janela por um momento. A brisa mágica invadiu minhas veias e minha cabeça. Voei novamente para várias coisas que aconteceram esse ano. A briga com Harry, Ron dizendo pra mim que me ama, o Draco chorando, e tudo mais. Esqueci disso por um segundo, quando percebi que já eram 23h45min e eu nem estava pronta ainda.

Corri para tomar uma ducha antes de ir, e molhei meus cabelos. Passei um gloss e ajeitei minhas vestes . Só faltavam 5 minutos para a meia noite. Meu Merlin, preciso ir. Tentarei escrever ainda hoje.

_ i u "Underneath the star light, star light_

_Sob o poder da luz das estrelas_

_There's a magical feeling' so right_

_Há um sentimento mágico tão bom._

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_Que roubará seu coração hoje à noite" /i /u _

Diário, aconteceu uma coisa. Merlin, ele, ele... bem...vou contar tudo, antes que eu perca o ar novamente.

Desci as escadas e fui para o jardim, ele estava lá. Estava vestido com suas vestes da Sonserina, mas estava mais cheiroso que o normal. Seu cabelo continuava lambido como sempre, e outras coisinhas. Não pude reparar muito, pois estava escuro, só as estrelas nos iluminavam.

-O que você queria de tão urgente comigo, Malfoy? – Eu dizia, enquanto me aproximava.

-Primeiramente, boa noite Granger. Tsk tsk, tsk. Onde estão seus modos? –Ele encostou suas costas numa árvore.

-Vá logo ao assunto Malfoy, eu estou com sono e não seria nada legal nos pegarem aqui a essa hora.

-Bem, vamos então ao assunto. Eu queria dizer para você não se atrever a contar para ninguém sobre o evento de ontem, está entendendo?

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Porque eu sei do seu segredo.

-Quem está aí? – Ouvi o Filch, junto com aquela gata sebosa, vindo em nossa direção. Gelei naquele momento, não só por esse fato, mas porque o Draco pegou na minha mão e nós corremos, de mãos dadas até o campo de quadribol, que por sorte estava aberto.

Entramos no vestiário e eu estava exausta, juro. Nunca tinha corrido daquela maneira. Ele soltou a minha mão e eu pude ver que ele corou. Eu também corei, para dizer a verdade.

-O que você sabe de mim, Malfoy? –Disse, me afastando um pouco e voltando à cor normal.

Um garoto nunca tinha pegado na minha mão, a não ser o Ron, mas eu não senti o que senti hoje. Uma sensação de calor, uma sensação muito boa, não consigo descrever. Minhas mãos estão suando até agora.

_ i u "You can try to resist_

_Você pode tentar resistir_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_Tentar se esconder do meu beijo_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe._

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Que não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_

_Deep in the dark_

_Na escuridão _

_You'll surrender your heart_

_Você entregará seu coração_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Mas você sabe, mas você sabe._

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_Que não pode lutar contra a luz da lua_

_You can't fight it_

_Não você não pode vencê-la_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_Ela vai chegar ao seu coração " /i /u _

-Eu sei que você gosta do Potter, Granger. –Ele disse, murmurando.

-MALFOY, como ousa? –Eu gritei, e logo depois ouvi a maçaneta da porta abrindo. Não tivemos escolha. Entramos em um cubículo, daqueles que entram pra se trocar. Realmente era muito pequeno.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e fazia um pouco de barulho, para dizer a verdade. Afinal, eu estava com medo. Não de ele me agarrar naquele cubículo, mais do Filch nos ver. O que ele pensaria?

-Fique quieta Hermione, se não ele nos ouvirá.

Ele estava tão perto que eu pude sentir seu hálito de menta. Era a mesma pasta de dente do Harry, eu tinha certeza. Ele me abraçou, colocando meu rosto em seu peito enquanto murmurava: - Fique calma, nada vai acontecer.

Ouvi a porta se fechar, e foi tão rápido... quando eu estava saindo do cubículo, ele me puxou e, numa fração de segundos, estava beijando-o. Beijando Draco Malfoy. E não foi somente um beijinho não. Foi aqueles beijos de língua. Ó céus.

Sinceramente, eu deveria apenas tê-lo empurrado. Mas eu não fiz nada disso, e, se não bastasse eu fiz o que não deveria. Retribuí o beijo, que foi, para dizer a verdade, demorado e, não sei como dizer para você, apaixonado. Foi como nos filmes.

_ i u "There's no escaping love_

_Não há como escapar do amor_

_Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)_

_Uma vez que uma brisa suave_

_Weaves it's spell upon your heart_

_Lança seu feitiço no seu coração_

_No matter what you think_

_E não importa o que você pensa_

_It won't be too long (not too long)_

_Não demorará muito_

_Till you're in my arms_

_Até que esteja em meus braços" /i /u _

Realmente, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Porque quando ele me soltou eu ainda levei alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido naqueles minutos.Foi tudo muito rápido e, eu tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo e com um garoto desprezível, a barbie.

A pessoa que eu odiei desde quando eu entre nessa escola. Quem me fez chorar várias vezes. A pessoa que eu nunca imaginei que me faria sentir aquilo. Deve ter sido o efeito do primeiro beijo. Não sei, ele conseguiu me levar às nuvens. Conseguiu fazer com que eu me sentisse amada, e isso me assustava.

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, um jeito envergonhado até. Não consegui olhá-lo, diário. Não sei por que, mas eu estava muito envergonhada e não consegui ficar brava. Simplesmente me virei, abrindo a porta do cubículo, quando ele me segurou pela mão.

-Olha Mione, desculpe-me, eu...

Eu o interrompi

- Desculpe-me? - disse murmurando.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Queria xingá-lo, queria dizer: "Como ousa? Você me beijou, Malfoy, sem a minha permissão" e tal. Mas não consegui.

Somente corri, corri muito. Até que cheguei até aqui, diário. Enquanto isso, aquele filminho medonho passava na minha cabeça. Do Malfoy me abraçando, me beijando e... ahhh não acredito, eu beijei Draco Malfoy. Meu primeiro beijo com alguém como ele e mais: eu não o empurrei, ou algo do gênero, eu retribuí e não consegui falar poucas e boas para ele depois.

E o pior, eu gostei, e não consigo esquecer esse fato. Penso nele o tempo todo. O que eu faço? Não posso estar apaixonada por aquela serpente asquerosa! Não, não e não! Merlin não faria isso comigo. Realmente, eu me odeio.

**Cinco coisas do porque eu não devo nunca mais olhar na cara do Malfoy:**

1. Ele é filho de quem é.

2. Ele sempre se acha o tempo todo. Como se fosse o "rei da cocada preta".

3. Ele abraça garotas em cubículos, sem saber se realmente foi autorizado a isso.

4. Ele me beijou e eu gostei, esse foi o pior.

5. Eu o odeio. Só por isso.

Agora preciso dormir, preciso esquecer de hoje, preciso.

6


	4. Confissões Amorosas

** b u center Capítulo 4- Confissões Amorosas /b /u /center **

_ i u " You look into my eyes _

_Você olha nos meus olhos_

_I go out of my mind _

_Eu fico louca_

_I can't see anything _

_Não consigo ver nada_

_Cos this love's got me blind _

_Porque esse amor me cegou_

_I can't help myself _

_Não consigo evitar_

_I can't break the spell _

_Não consigo quebrar o feitiço_

_I can't even try _

_Não consigo nem tentar /i /u _

Sim, diário. Ainda é domingo e eu não consegui dormir. Fecho meus olhos e o sinto me abraçando novamente. É algo ilógico sabe? E eu, que pensei que nunca me sentiria assim. É como estar enfeitiçada e, mesmo no mundo da magia, isso é estranho. Principalmente para a sensata Hermione Granger.

Lembrei-me de minha mãe agora, me dizendo que sendo calculista e fria do jeito que sou, nunca me apaixonaria. Mas, pela primeira vez, ela se enganou, e não sei como te dizer, mas eu estou apaixonada. Por aquela serpente. Sinto nojo só de pensar, xingo-o em pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, penso como seria bom voltar no tempo e juntar meus lábios novamente com os dele. Por Merlim, é o fim do mundo, o apocalipse. Eu estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Estou aqui quebrando a minha cabeça enquanto ele deve estar rindo. Que ótimo.

Bem, preciso dormir, se não perderei as aulas. Uma coisa mais importante que aquele ser.

_ i u "I'm in over my head _

_Estou fundo demais nisso_

_You got under my skin _

_Você entrou na minha pele_

_I got no strength at all _

_Não tenho força_

_In the state that I'm in _

_No estado em que estou_

_And my knees are weak _

_E meus joelhos estão fracos_

_And my mouth can't speak _

_E minha boca não consegue falar_

_Fell too far this time _

_Me apaixonei demais dessa vez /i /u _

u Terça feira, 08 de setembro de 1996 /u 

Diário, me bata. Eu sei que ontem eu não escrevi nada. Realmente ontem foi um dia nulo. Não consegui contar para a Samantha ainda. Nada, nada, nadinha. Não sei por onde começar.

Sabe, eu pensei que com os dias as coisas iriam passar mas percebi que era inocência da minha parte. Não esqueci de nada e sim, devo estar certa.

O Draco não sente nada por mim. Acho pelo menos. Sabe, ele não pronunciou uma palavra sobre isso. Como os garotos são insensíveis.

Pela primeira vez eu prefiro ficar no mundo dos sonhos em vez de estar na realidade. Lá tudo é tão bom e ele, ah. Ele está comigo.

_ i u "Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Baby, estou perdida em você_

_Caught in you _

_Presa em você_

_Lost in everything about you _

_Perdida em tudo sobre você_

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_Tão fundo, não consigo dormir_

_I can't think _

_Não consigo pensar_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_Só penso nas coisas que você faz_

_I'm too lost in you _

_Estou perdida demais em você_

_(Too lost in you) _

_(Perdida demais em você) /i /u _

Contei para a Sammy e a reação dela até que foi boa. Vou contar-te. Aconteceram mais algumas coisinhas que é melhor que veja por si mesmo.

-Então ...foi só isso - Eu dizia, enquanto me sentava no sofazinho do meu quarto.

-Só? Você diz só, Hermione? - Dizia rindo - Você o beijou Mione, o beijou! –Aumentou a voz, como se estivesse marcando a última palavra.

-Fale baixo, Samantha! –Eu disse num tom bravo, enquanto corava muito, muito e muito.

-Hermione – Dizia num tom de desaprovação - Você corou, está apaixonada! – Começou a pular como uma "macaca chita"

-Porque o espanto, Samantha?

_ i u Well you whispered to me _

_Você sussurrou pra mim_

_And I shiver inside _

_E eu tremo por dentro_

_You undo me and move me _

_Você me desfaz e mexe comigo_

_In ways undefined _

_Em maneiras indefiníveis_

_And you're all I see _

_E você é tudo que eu vejo_

_And you're all I need _

_E é tudo que preciso_

_Help me baby (help me baby) _

_Me ajude baby (me ajude baby)_

_Help me baby (help me now) _

_Me ajude baby (me ajude agora) /i /u _

-Então você confirma?

-É, eu...realmente não sei, eu acho que...

Fui interrompida pelo Harry, que entrou um pouco aflito no meu quarto, sem bater. O que ele pensa, que o meu quarto é a casa da mãe joana?

-Mione, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

-Er, umm..pode. –Eu me levantei, acenando para que a Sammy esperasse, me afastando e indo para o dormitório dos meninos.

-Harry, não seria legal que me vissem aqui. Harry eu...- Fui interrompida de novo, nem falo mais nada.

-Mione, me escuta. Preciso te dizer uma coisa séria. Eu percebi que não gosto da Gina como eu pensei que gostasse. Eu gosto realmente de você, e não tinha percebido ainda. Como eu sou um babaca. Mas, enfim. Se você quiser ficar comigo... Se você ainda gosta de mim, me fala. – Ele dizia. olhando para suas vestes, com uma cara envergonhada.

-Harry, me desculpe. Mas é que na verdade eu não gosto mais de você. Desculpa, desculpa mesmo. Harry. Mas muitas coisas que aconteceram essa semana fizeram com que eu mudasse a minha opinião por completo e também, nós somos amigos. Estragaria a amizade, e tal.

-Umm...entendo. Você deve ter se apaixonado. Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer, uma hora ou outra. Mas quem é o felizardo? Claro, pode ser qualquer um. Menos um – Ele solta uma gargalhada – O Malfoy, é claro. Você não seria tão tonta a esse ponto. Seria?

_ i u Cos I'm slipping away _

_Porque estou escorregando_

_Like the sand to the tide _

_Como a areia na maré_

_Flowing into your arms _

_Flutuando pros seus braços_

_Falling into your eyes _

_Caindo pelos seus olhos_

_If you get too near _

_Se você chegar perto demais_

_I might disappear _

_Eu posso desaparecer_

_I might lose my mind _

_Posso enlouquecer /i /u _

-Não fale assim, Harry. Não seria tão mal eu me apaixonar por ele. Você tem que entender, Potter. Ele não gosta de você, ele implica com você e eu? Eu posso ser sua amiga e tal, mas não significa que nós não podemos ser amigos, namorados, ou algo do gênero.

-Ai por Merlin Mione, você está protegendo-o. Não esperava isso de você. Mas então, me conte. Por quem você está apaixonada?

-Tira essa idéia da sua cabeça, Harry, eu não estou apaixonada. E, bom... Eu preciso ir. Até o almoço, Harry. –Eu ia me afastando, saindo do quarto.

Enfim, o que ele tinha a ver com essa história? E se eu estivesse apaixonada? O que mudaria na vida dele? Meu, que intrometido. Raios.

** b Coisas que eu não posso esquecer de fazer: /b **

Começar a ter idéias sobre a música que escreverei para o concurso de músicas para o baile.

Parar de escrever sobre o Draco no diário.

Parar de pensar nele.

Ser mais discreta perante meus sentimentos.

Parar de ser uma tagarela e falar tudo que me dá na telha, ponto.

Fazer a tarefa do Snape (Eca.)

Pegar meu caderno de DCAT com a Luna.

** b Cinco coisas que eu gostaria de ganhar no meu 16º aniversário, por Hermione Jane Granger, de 15 anos e 354 dias. /b **

Uma daquelas coisas de trouxas que alisam o cabelo, igual o da mamãe. Como é que se chama? Ah, chapinha.

Um vestido rosa para o baile, daqueles lindos de princesa.

Dar um beijo, mesmo que seja o último, no DM

Que ele me convide para o baile.

Que ele se apaixone por mim...isso pode ser considerado um presente?

Peraí, tem alguém batendo na porta. Ó Céus, é a voz do Draco. Acho que vou infartar.

6


	5. Música ou realidade?

**Capítulo 5- Música ou realidade?**

"Hermione, abre logo"! Sou eu - Sammy gritava, quase escancarando a porta.

-Oh, é você. Pensei ter ouvido a voz de outra pessoa - Eu abri a porta, só de toalha quando percebi que realmente eu tinha razão. Tinha outra pessoa do lado da Sammy, e adivinha? Malfoy. Bem, eu estava um pouco mal-vestida, se é que podemos chamar de vestida.

Acabei por me esconder atrás da porta, só com a face à mostra. Eu devo ter corado com a situação, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Hermione, você está atrasada. Dá pra parar de zanzar por aí só de toalha, se trocar e assistir aula como uma garota comum? – Os dois se entreolharam, rindo. Deviam estar rindo da minha cara.

-Aula? Uh, mais hoje a gente não tem aula, só mais tarde. E é com a sonserina, Sammy. Você não faz aula comigo, lembra? Helloo? E outra coisa, o que você - olhei para o Draco. – faz aqui no meu quarto? Agora vai dar um de invasor de domicílio?

-Pára de ser patética, eu só vim com a Samantha te chamar para a aula. A McGonnagal está doidinha atrás de você. Disse que como nunca se atrasa, devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. E nisso, ela nos deixou preocupados.

-Okay, vou me arrumar e já nos encontramos. Vão indo para a aula que eu já encontro vocês. ""

Por Merlim, agora que reparei. Ele falou:

..." i A McGonnagal está doidinha atrás de você. Disse que como nunca se atrasa, devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. E nisso ela nos deixou preocupados. /i ".

Quê? Ó céus, agora eu também dei pra ficar surda. Quer dizer, ouvir o que eu gostaria de ouvir. Não sei aonde esse mundo vai parar.

Agora preciso ir. Estou mega, ultra atrasada, e fico aqui tagarelando com o diário. E ainda sobre uma barbie. Fim de carreira.

-Bom, vou falar o por quê de eu ter chamado todas as casas para essa aula. Eu... – Foi nessa hora que eu entrei na sala.

-Com licença professora, desculpe o atraso.

-Sente-se, senhorita Granger.

Eu fiquei um longo tempo parada ao lado da porta procurando um lugar vago para sentar e, adivinha: só tinha uma carteira. Onde? Do lado do Malfoy.

Tudo bem, eu me sentei, mas o vento não me ajudou. Me empestou com aquele perfume cítrico que ia e vinha na frente do meu nariz. Para falar a verdade, eu acabei nem prestando atenção no que a professora falou. Que horror, um perfume está me fazendo sonhar. Okay, fui até a mesa da Sammy.

-Sammy, me explica o que é para fazer, por favor – Eu murmurei, enquanto me agachava, olhando para ela.

-Mione, onde você estava com a cabeça garota? A professora acabou de explicar. Aposto que quem te distraiu foi o Dra...- Não a deixei terminar. Coloquei o dedo nos lábios dela.

-Pronuncie uma palavra sobre isso e morra! – Murmurei baixinho.

-Nossa Mione, não conhecia esse seu lado. – Se afastou e riu. – Bom, vai ter um teatro de romance sobre um garoto que aposta com os amigos que faria a garota mais "nerd" do colégio se apaixonar por ele. Na verdade, na cabeça dele, ela já era apaixonada. Homens, sempre convencidos. Mas, o que acontece fora do controle é que ele acaba se apaixonando. Enfim, as garotas vão ter que escrever uma música como se fossem essa garota que não queria se apaixonar por ele, pois pra ela ele é um babaca, popular e tonto, enfim. Ela acha que merece coisa melhor. Já os garotos, como se fossem o garoto. E, as melhores músicas ganham o papel principal e 50 da nota garantida em todas as matérias. Não é ótimo? E outra coisa, você pode dedicar essa música para uma pessoa, já que é em anônimo.

-Eu acho realmente uma perda de tempo, mas enfim.

-Mione, imagina se você ganhasse o papel principal e ele também? – Sammy abriu um sorriso.

-Sammy, não sonhe. –Me levantei e comecei a me dirigir para o meu lugar, quando o Draco se levantou e entregou um pergaminho verde para a professora. Estranho, verde?

-Professora, é em anônimo essa musica né? Quero dizer, a senhora não irá ler em voz alta e nem nada? –O Draco murmurava para a professora, e eu fiz tanto esforço para ouvir que não sei realmente se foi o que ele realmente disse.

-É claro, eu só lerei para mim. Draco, não se preocupe querido. Bem, alunos, a aula já vai acabar e eu quero esses pergaminhos até a hora do jantar, sem nenhum minuto a mais. A urna fechará às 9 horas e quem não depositar seu pergaminho até lá não terá a chance de participar. Entendido?

Diário, eu estou estupefata, realmente não consigo escrever essa budega!

Já é 6:30 e eu não terminei. Passei a minha tarde inteira nisso, quase acabei com os meus pergaminhos e ainda não cheguei numa letra boa.

Como pode? Um insensível como a Barbie pôde fazer em 30 minutos, enquanto eu não consigo? Vou rascunhar aqui mesmo. Talvez você me inspire, diário.

_** i b Tarde Demais, por Hermione Jane Granger. /b **_

_Jurei nunca mais sofrer s com essa ilusão /s desilusão_

_Senti na pele, então, s fechei meu coração /s me fechei na solidão_

_Até contra s esse sentimento, aprendi a lutar /s o próprio sentimento tentei lutar_

_Mas reconheço e me conheço bem_

_Como evitar_

_Quando o corpo fala _

_Quando os olhos traem (Essa parte parece pro Draco, ó céus)_

_Quando faço planos_

_Tarde demais /i _

Tá ficando bom assim? É claro que eu não terminei ainda. Mas vou conseguir. Vou, vou e vou!

Enfim, consegui. Olha diário, que linda ficou: Eu me amo, eu me amo!

_** i b Tarde Demais, por Hermione Jane Granger. /b u **_

_Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão_

_Senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão_

_Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar_

_Mas reconheço e me conheço bem_

_Como evitar_

_Quando o corpo fala _

_Quando os olhos traem_

_Quando faço planos_

_Tarde demais_

_Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei_

_Se não posso mais fingir que não _

_Não, não, não..._

_Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor_

_A minha última defesa se esgotou _

_Quando o corpo fala _

_Quando os olhos traem_

_Quando faço planos_

_Tarde demais_

_Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei_

_Se não posso mais fingir que não _

_Se o amor me sorriu_

_Vou deixar ele me levar_

_Simplesmente sentir_

_E amar _

_Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei_

_Se não posso mais fingir que não _

_Não, não, não..._

_Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor /i /u _

Obs: Já é 15 para as 9, como eu sou sortuda. Agora é só correr e entregar logo.

Diário, eu vi uma coisa agora. Uma coisa que me deixou maluca. Meu Deus, parece destino. Eu fui colocar o meu pergaminho na urna e ela "soltou" uma música. Explicando para você, eu fui abrir a urna e parecia que essa letra estava sufocada lá, bem no cantinho que quando eu fui abrir, ela caiu da urna. Caiu. E adivinha, era a do Draco e, por merlin, no fim estava escrito. Dedicado para Hermione Granger. Ó céus. Será que era o pergaminho dele mesmo? Só o dele era o espalhafatoso e verde. Mas não, não, não. Consegui copiar a música dele. Olhe.

**Crazy for This Girl (Louco por essa garota)**

_ i u **She rolls the window down  
**Ela fecha a janela  
**And she talks over the sound  
**E fala acima do som_

_**Of the cars that pass us by  
**Dos carros que passam por nós  
**And I don't know why  
**E não sei porquê  
**But she's changed my mind  
**Mas ela mudou minha cabeça_

**CHORUS  
Would you look at her  
**Você olharia pra ela?  
**She looks at me  
**Ela olha pra mim  
**She's got me thinking about her constantly  
**Ela me faz pensar nela constantemente  
**But she don't know how I feel  
**Mas ela não sabe como me sinto  
**And as she carries on without a doubt  
**E como ela continua sem notar  
**I wonder if she's figured out  
**Fico me perguntando se ela não percebeu que  
**I'm crazy for this girl  
**Sou louco por essa garota

**She was the one to hold me  
**Ela era a única pra me abraçar  
**The night  
**A noite  
**The sky fell down  
**O céu desaba  
**And what was I thinking when  
**E o que eu estava pensando quando  
**The world didn't end  
**O mundo não terminou  
**Why didn't I know what I know now  
**Porque eu não soube o que sei agora

**CHORUS**

Right now  
Agora mesmo  
**Face to face  
**Cara a cara  
**All my fears  
**Todos os meus medos  
**Pushed aside  
**São jogados de lado  
**And right now  
**E agora mesmo  
**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
**Estou pronto pra passar o resto da minha vida  
**With you  
**Com você /i /u 

Opa, tem alguém abrindo a porta. Não. Não pode ser.

-O que você tanto escreve ai, Hermione? –O Draco olhou diretamente para os meus olhos.

-Nada que interesse.

-Mas olha, meu pergaminho... você leu não é? Não te ensinaram a não ler as coisas dos outros? –Ele sentou na carteira que estava do meu lado.

-Eu, eu, eu –Eu corei muito nessa hora, até senti as minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. – Seu pergaminho caiu da urna e eu não sabia que era seu, me desculpe e também, eu preciso ir, com licença.

-Espera, Hermione –Ele me puxou e eu pisei nas minhas vestes. Vestes idiotas, eu caí, e ele também e adivinha: em cima de mim. Nós ficamos a um palmo de distância e meu coração. Coitado, estava quase tendo um treco.

Ficamos por um momento nos olhando, parece que o tempo parou naquele momento, sabe? E quando ele ia me beijar, ouvimos a maçaneta se mexer. Ele logo saiu de cima de mim e se escondeu, enquanto eu ainda permanecia no chão. Era o Harry. Nunca pensei que diria isso mas Harry, EU TE ODEIO!

Ele só colocou a música dele na urna e saiu, nem olhou para a minha cara. Acho que ainda está magoado. Mas o que eu posso fazer?

Okay, nem tive coragem de me despedir do Draco, somente saí da sala e entrei no quarto. Onde estou aqui, pensando. Será que ele ia me beijar? Oh, seria perfeito. Mas calma, o que eu estou dizendo?

-------------

Queria agradecer os comentários, estou ficando muito feliz de saber que você estão gostando.

7


	6. Encontro?

** b Capítulo 6- Encontro? /b **

u Terça, 08 de setembro de 1996 /u 

_ i s "Eu gosto de você_

_Eu penso em você_

_Eu só respiro você_

_Eu tento te esquecer_

_E te deixar pra lá_

_Mas não consigo_

_Não dá " /i /b _

Bom, diário. Me diz se eu tenho cara de solucionadora de problemas! Porque agora até quem eu menos imaginava veio me pedir conselhos. Como se eu não tivesse problemas para pensar. Sabe quem? A Gina. Não, você não leu errado.

-Hermione, estou desesperada! – Dizia nervosa, enquanto andava em ziguezague pelo quarto e roía suas unhas, ou o que sobrou delas. Não sei como descrever para ti, mas eu estava me divertindo com a cena.

-Quié criatura? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, desembucha. Ainda tenho tarefa de poções, DCAT, transfiguração e olha como está lindo o dia hoje, e a gente aqui, enfurnadas dentro de um quarto. Fale.

-Oh, bem. – Ela se sentou um pouco sem graça - O Harry está estranho comigo, anda dando umas mancadas, anda um pouco distraído. Parece que está gostando de outra. Mione, você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso?

-Eu? – Bem, eu não podia contar da minha conversa com ele, afinal, o que eu tinha a ver com os romances e paixões do garoto que sobreviveu e da cabeça de tocha ambulante? Nada. Pois é. – Eu não, Gina. Sabe, faz tempo que eu e o Harry não conversamos. Estamos um pouco distantes, eu diria. Eu estou com outras amizades. Do nosso grupo antigo, eu só falo com seu irmão e olha lá, só às vezes. Mas então, você já tentou falar com o Harry sobre isso, e como você está se sentindo?

-Uhum, já tentei e ele disse que não houve nada, que é coisa da minha cabeça, aí ele muda de assunto.

-Ah, Gina. É complicado. Eu acho assim: quando a gente ama, a gente releva certas coisas e também, será que não é coisa da sua cabeça mesmo? Relaxe e curta seu momento com ele. – Eu sorri.

-Obrigada Mione, muito obrigada – Ela me abraçou, sorriu e se retirou.

Sabe, diário. Essa conversa com a Gina me fez bem. Fez-me perceber que a Gina não é tão ruim como eu pintava ela e também, que eu não gosto mesmo do Harry. Fiquei feliz com isso, apesar de pensar que se eu gostasse dele, tudo seria mais fácil. Pelo menos ele me ama, e o Draco? Ai ai.

_ i s " Sonhos perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vêm mesmo que eu diga não " /i /s _

Depois disso eu fui para o almoço. E com as novas normas do colégio, que você pode sentar com quem quiser, o salão principal é cheio de pequenas mesinhas. Igual Hogsmeade. Então, sentei com a Sammy e com a Luna.

A Luna, como sempre, ficou calada a maior parte do tempo e a Sammy comia enquanto tagarelava sobre um garoto da corvinal que ela conheceu, o novo batedor da casa, acho que o nome dele era Christopher. Christopher Palácios. Enfim, ela estava derretidíssima por ele, chegava a ser engraçado.

-Uh, meninas, o que vocês acham de eu chamar a Gina para almoçar um dia desses com a gente?

-Bufff – Luna engasgou com o suco de abóbora, enquanto Sammy caía na gargalhada.

-O que você bebeu? – Luna colocou a mão na minha testa. – Sammy, estou com medo. Ela não está com febre.

-Engraçadinhas! Deixe-me explicar.

E eu expliquei toda a conversa. Acho que elas não me levaram muito a sério, mas okay. Pelo menos elas concordaram.

-Mas deixo claro que nós somos as três inseparáveis, as três panteras, as três meninas super poderosas. Não tem espaço para uma quarta.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Luninha. –Apertei suas bochechas. – Nós somos únicas, e exclusivamente um trio. Ela não vai entrar no grupo porque almoçou com a gente um diazinho. Poupe-me.

Caímos na gargalhada, eu e a Luna, mas a Sammy estava distraída. No mundo da Lua.

-Sammy? Samantha? –A cutuquei.

-Fala caramba, não tá vendo que eu estou pensando?

-Como ela é delicada né Mione? –Luna Sorriu.

-Pois é.

-Me desculpem meninas, é que eu estou aflita. Daqui a exatamente 10 minutos sai a lista do teatro.

-Ah, me esqueci desse detalhe. –Olhei discretamente para a mesa do Draco. – Seria um sonho. – murmurei.

_ i s Mas é só te ver_

_Pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto a nós dois_

_Oh não /i /s _

-O que? O que? O que? – Luna arregalou seus olhos e parou de ler o jornal.

-Uh, nada não. Esqueci de contar de ontem...

E eu contei, enquanto elas ficavam quietinhas, ouvindo atentamente.

-Realmente, eu odeio o Harry. – Sammy dizia, entre risos.

-Eu também concordo. – Malfoy chegou perto da minha mesa se intrometendo, como sempre. Bem, parabéns garotas. Todas conseguiram entrar para a peça.

-Uhuu! Mas com que papéis? –Eu disse, interessada.

-Luna será Roberta, colega da sala de Mia, que fará de tudo para que ela saia com o Miguel. Samantha será a mãe da Mia e o pai da Mia será um garoto, que eu esqueci o nome agora, acho que é Palácios.

-Palácios? Christopher Palácios? – Sammy estava quase tendo um treco. Enquanto eu, esperava ansiosamente para saber meu papel.

-Este mesmo. E você, Hermione conseguiu o papel principal e, falando nisso, a Mc Gonagall mandou nós passarmos na sala dela.

-Nós?

-Uhum, eu vou fazer o papel do Miguel.

_ i u "Você é mel e sal_

_Você é o bem e o mal_

_Você me deixa sem sono_

_Sem ter você pra mim_

_Eu fico meio assim_

_Feito um cãozinho sem dono_

_Sonhos perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem mesmo que eu diga não" /i /u _

-Ah, sim sim. – Eu arregalei os olhos, tentando esconder a minha felicidade. – Então vamos.

Me levantei e me encaminhei com o Draco para a sala da professora. Ele não pronunciou uma palavra no caminho.

-Bem, Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Granger, sentem-se. Primeiro, queria parabenizá-los pelos papéis principais. Sei que vocês não irão me decepcionar. Aqui está o roteiro. – Ela entregou em nossas mãos uma sinopse e vários roteiros. – Quero que vocês distribuam para seus colegas esse roteiro e...- Eu a interrompi.

-Professora, como assim: "Eles se aproximam e se beijam..."

-É o que você leu senhorita Granger. Terá 2 beijos na peça. Espero que você não se importe, se não eu posso trocar seu papel. Você decide.

-Sem problemas professora. – Eu e Draco nos entreolhamos.

-E outra coisa. Amanhã vocês terão uma autorização para ir para Hogsmeade para tirar as medidas com a costureira. Não durará nem uma hora. Posso lhes garantir, mas vocês poderão passar a tarde lá. É uma cortesia e um agradecimento da escola. Acredito que como lá está vazio, vocês podem se divertir.

-Okay, então a que horas iremos, senhora?

-Quero vocês às 11 aqui, na minha sala. Vocês almoçarão lá mesmo.

-Tudo bem então.

Eu saí e logo fui para o meu quarto, as meninas já estavam me esperando.

_ i s "Eu já me condenei_

_Por ser como eu sou_

_Mas já me perdoei_

_É por amor_

_Mas é só te ver_

_Pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto a nós dois_

_Oh não" /i /s _

- E aí, como foi? –Luna dizia, enquanto mexia no roteiro com a Sammy.

-Foi assim...

Contei tudo o que se passou na sala da McGonagall.

-Então quer dizer que você tem um encontro! –Sammy saltou da cama.

-Eu não diria um encontro. Eu diria um...

-Um o que?

-Não importa, precisamos pensar no que você vai vestir, usar, tudo. – Luna estava animada, mexendo nas minhas gavetas e me mostrando roupas, roupas e mais roupas.

5


	7. Um dia em hogsmeade

** b Capítulo 7-Um dia em hogsmeade /b **

b center Quarta, 09 de setembro de 1996 /b /center 

_ i u "In a moment, everything can change_

_Em um momento, tudo pode mudar_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_Sinta o vento em seu ombro_

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_Por um minuto, o mundo todo pode esperar_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Abandone o seu ontem" /i /u _

b center Meu dia em Hogsmeade - Por Hermione Jane Granger e comentários por Samantha Sullivan e Luna Lovegood /b /center 

O dia amanheceu muito bonito, com uma brisa suave e reconfortante. O céu estava límpido, com um sol radiante. As borboletas passeavam pelo jardim de Hogwarts enquanto os passarinhos cantavam alegremente e saltitavam por entre as flores recém nascidas. Era realmente um dia muito bonito, para ser sincera.

Eu não consegui dormir, para falar a verdade, e logo que amanheceu eu fui acordada por um par de elefantes que pularam em cima de mim,

i Opa, opa, opa. Isso se chama amigas prestativas que só queriam ajudar .- Sammy /i 

que já me deram uma roupa para vestir: uma saia jeans e uma blusa de alcinha.

-Mas, essa saia não está muito curta? - Eu dizia enquanto me olhava no espelho.

-Eu concordo, Mione! – Luna sorriu.

-Cala a boca, Lovegood! Está perfeita, não? – Sammy fez aquela cara que me enche de calafrios, ou seja, aquele olhar fulminante acompanhado do rangido nos dentes e um sorrisinho falso e amarelo.

-Okay, está ótima. – Eu já havia terminado de me arrumar, então me sentei na cama, ajeitando o fecho da sandália.

-Meninas, eu estou nervosa. Do que vou falar? Eu nunca fiquei sozinha com ele, a não ser naquele dia do vestiário.

Comecei a andar desesperada de um canto para o outro do quarto,parecendo uma barata tonta.

_ i u " Can you hear it calling?_

_Você pode ouvir chamando?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Você pode sentir em sua alma?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_Você pode confiar nesse desejo?_

_And take control?_

_E manter o controle" /i /u _

-Não se esqueça do dia da música. – Luna dizia, enquanto me empurrava em uma poltrona e começava a pentear meu cabelo.

-É, é. Também tem essa. Mas, enfim, o que vou dizer para ele? Temos um dia inteiro e eu não tenho tanto assunto assim com ninguém. Só com vocês, é claro. Mas ele é um garoto e ainda é a barbie. Ó céus, eu estou perdida. – Coloquei a mão na testa, como um sinal de preocupação.

-Se ele não for tão lerdo, irá te agarrar antes que você perceba.

Lancei um olhar ameaçador para a Sammy e antes que a gente começasse uma discussão, voltei a sorrir. Não sei se posso chamar aquilo de sorriso... É mais um sorriso amarelo, mas enfim, fiz isso porque sei como aquela praga é, então resolvi não brigar, pelo menos por hoje. Queria manter o controle e ficar calma.

-Sammy, você não está ajudando.

Comecei a rir, junto com as garotas, esquecendo assim um pouco do meu nervosismo. Até que bateram na porta. Eu olhei rapidamente para as garotas. Ué, não estava esperando ninguém e nem elas, então quem poderia ser? Luna foi abrir, voltando logo e sorrindo. Sorrindo demais, eu diria.Parecia que tinha visto o passarinho verde, ou algo do gênero.

-Mione, é o Draco.

-Quem? – Eu não podia estar ouvindo direito, não mesmo.

-Ele quer falar contigo.

-Comigo? –Levantei a minha sobrancelha.

-Não, com Merlin. Ele deve ter achado que o encontraria aqui. Poupe-me. Sem mais perguntas e vá. – Sammy dizia, olhando impacientemente para mim.

_ i u "Fly, open up the part of you_

_Voe, liberte a parte em você_

_that wants to hide away_

_Que quer se esconder_

_You can shine_

_Você pode brilhar_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_Esqueça dos motivos pelos quais você não pode em vida_

_And start to try_

_E começar a tentar_

_Cause it's your time.Time to fly_

_Pois é a sua vez, vez de voar." /i /u _

Eu já vou. – Levantei da cama e me dirigi para a porta, olhando para a Sammy com cara de desentendida.

i -Cara de bunda eu diria. – Sammy. /i 

Chegando na porta, fiquei olhando-o, esperando que algo saísse daquela boca dele que, ai, por Merlim, eu nem falo nada.Deve ser obra dos céus. Mas, Hermione, volte a falar do dia e pare de pensar na BOCA da CRIATURA!

-Hermione, você está... está - Ele olhou para a Luna e logo cortou o assunto. –Então, eu vim aqui para ver se você queria me acompanhar até a sala da Mc Gonagall.

-Uh, Claro. – Levantei a minha sobrancelha novamente.Já era um hábito.Um hábito muito feio, onde estava a minha educação? – Bom, espera só um minutinho, eu já venho. – Encostei a porta.

-Vocês ouviram o que eu ouvi? – Luna sorriu e sentou em um puff.

-Eu acho que sim. – Respirei fundo – Bom, vou indo. Como estou? – Dei uma voltinha.

-Perfeita. Boa sorte.

_ i u "All your worries, leave them somewhere else_

_Todos os seus problemas, deixe-os em outro lugar_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Ache um sonho que você possa seguir_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left_

_Alcance algo, quando não há nada para deixar para trás_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_E o mundo se sentindo vazio." /i /u _

Pude ver o sorriso das garotas quando eu fechei a porta e me senti até um pouco mais calma. Como é bom ter amigas.

i Ela só disse isso porque estamos lendo, eu sei. –Luna /i 

Caminhei lentamente ao lado do Draco para a sala da professora. Confesso que estava tão envergonhada de estar relativamente sozinha com ele que fiquei sem nenhuma ação. Chegamos na sala dela, finalmente.

-Garotos, vou passar-lhes toda a instrução do que vocês farão e como será o dia de vocês (...)

Essa parte eu vou pular. Porque não importa, vou logo ao que realmente interessa.

i O beijo! - Sammy e Luna / Nãão. Para o dia. Suas assanhadas. /i .

Estávamos lá, numa carruagem relativamente espaçosa, mas o Draco fez questão de sentar-se ao meu lado, com uns 3 metros de espaço do seu outro lado.

i Nada bobo. – Luna / Pode não ser bobo, mas é lerdo. – Sammy. / Quietas. Vocês estão me interrompendo. /i .

Então, o caminho foi tranqüilo a não ser pela troca de olhares que me deixaram envergonhada, Seguidos de olhares para os sapatos e para o além.

_ i u "And when you're down and feel alone_

_E quando você está pra baixo, se sentindo sozinho_

_Just wanna run away_

_Só quer fugir_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_Confie em você mesmo e não desista_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Você se conhece melhor do que qualquer um" /i /u _

Chegando em Hogsmeade, estranhei ter aquela visão. Estava tudo tão vazio.

-O que iremos fazer primeiro, Mione? Está com fome? – Ele sorriu, ó Céus, eu nunca tinha reparado como o sorriso dele é lindo! Perfeito! Maravilhoso!

i Depois diz que não está apaixonada. Tsk, Tsk. – Luna /i 

-Eu estou sim, um pouco, mas dá pra agüentar. O que você está com vontade de fazer?

-Vamos na costureira primeiro, pode ser?

-Pode, claro.

Fomos na costureira provar nossos trajes. Só não irei descreve-lo porque tem que ser surpresa, não me bata diário.

i Isso é injusto. – As duas /i 

Logo depois fomos almoçar no calderão furado. Vou comentar que aquele lugar é um pouco sujo sim, mas o que eu queria afinal? Um almoço romântico à luz de velas? Bem, não podia exigir muito. Afinal nós nem éramos nada, não temos nenhuma coisa em comum, não temos NADA! E, também, vou repetir: ISSO NÃO É UM ENCONTRO!

E também, esse não é o Draco que eu conheço,será que eu estou sonhando?Ou elouquecendo?

_ i u "In a moment, everything can change_

_A qualquer momento, tudo pode mudar_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_Sinta o vento em seu ombro _

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_por um minuto, o mundo todo pode esperar_

_Let go of yesterday_

_Abandone o seu ontem" /i /u _

Bem, eu vou continuar a falar do dia e vou parar de ter essas crises Hermionísticas de existência. Prometo. Ai diário, nem eu me conheço mais, para falar a verdade. Eu nunca fui insegura. Sempre fui segura e tal. Estou até parecendo a cabeça de fogo lá. Ai, que nojo.

Comemos, nos divertimos até. Pensei que seria pior e tal. Tenho uma concepção nova, diário. O Draco tem duas caras. Porque sinceramente. Ele não agiu normalmente: sorriu, foi gentil também. Tomara que não queira nada em troca.

Voltamos para a carruagem e quando pousamos no jardim, ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, como se estivesse lendo dentro da minha alma. Até me senti como se estivesse pelada.

i -Risos no quarto /i 

-Uh, acho que chegamos.

Eu disse, olhando para meus sapatos. Eu não sei por que Diabos eu corei e não consegui olhá-lo nos olhos.Eu fiquei com meu corpo totalmente gelado, a não ser as bochechas, que estavam quentes e vermelhas. Espero que ele seja cego e não tenha reparado que eu estava com vergonha.

_ i u "Fly, open up the part of you_

_Voe, liberte a parte em você_

_that wants to hide away_

_que quer se esconder_

_You can shine_

_Você pode brilhar_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_Esqueça dos motivos pelos quais você não pode em vida_

_And start to try_

_E começar a tentar_

_'Cause it's your time, Time to fly_

_Pois é sua vez, vez de voar_

_In a moment, everything can change..._

_A qualquer momento, tudo pode mudar" /i /u _

Eu já ia me afastando,quando senti que algo me impedia de continuar a ir para frente. Sim, ele estava segurando meu braço. Se fosse antigamente, eu juro que soltaria uns chingamentos, mas hoje em dia não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo xingá-lo nem nada.Eu simplesmente virei e olhei um pouco assustada.

-Obrigado pelo dia.

Esse sorriu e me deu uma rosa. É, me deu uma rosa. Eu fiquei estupefata e nem percebi ele se afastando e saindo do meu campo de visão. Fiquei por um tempo ali, sentada, pensando na vida e olhando para o além. Entrei no quarto e aqui estou, sonhando. Quem diria.

N/A:

Jesus! Finalmente consegui escrever o capítulo do encontro. Desculpem-me se eu não descrevi como deveria.

Tentei também por um pinguinho de comédia nos comentários das garotas. Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso para vocês e que vocês tenham se divertido como eu me diverti nesse capítulo. .

Desculpem a demoraaa! É que época de provas é complicado. U.ú

Bom, obrigada por tudo. Também quero agradecer as meninas da sala (Eriquinha, Lary e a Tainá) por me ouvirem falar das idéias malucas da fic e me incentivarem a continuar com ela. Também a Mila, a minha beta querida que além de fazer seu papel muito bem, ta se mostrando uma grande amiga e que conquistou meu coração. Amo vocês meninas...

7


	8. Caindo em sí

Capítulo 8   
SEXTA, 11 DE SETEMBRO DE 1996

"_It's like you're a drug_

_É como se você fosse uma droga_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo encarar_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_É como se eu estivesse presa_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo_

_And I know I let You have all the power_

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder_

_It's like the only company I seek_

_É como se a única companhia que eu procuro _

_Is misery all around_

_fosse miséria por todos os cantos"_

Sinceramente, o que o senhor serpente tem na cabeça? Essa é a pergunta que eu fiz durante o dia inteiro, diário. Juro que tentei ver as intenções reais dele perante a minha pessoa, mas realmente não dá! Depois dizem que as garotas que são complicadas.

Por que eu estou dizendo isso? Porque ontem ele foi o senhor gentil, amável e poderia dizer o perfeito. E hoje, passou por mim no café com aquela loira falsificada (legenda: Pansy Parkinston) e nem olhou na minha cara. Tomara que seja somente um devaneio da minha parte e ele nem tenha me visto. E, outra: Por que eu deveria me importar? Ai diário, eu estou surtando e o dia acabou de começar.

Bem, hoje é outro dia típico de primavera, mas com um calor infernal e fora do comum em Hogwarts. Por Merlim, onde foi parar o vento nesse castelo? Estou pensando seriamente em usar da minha autoridade de monitora e entrar numa daquelas geladeiras que têm na cozinha ou, em último caso, mandar uma coruja para meus pais, pedindo de aniversário um daqueles ar-condicionados que tem lá em casa.

Mas enfim. Eu me levantei hoje de manhã (não, sério?), tomei o meu banho matinal habitual, me troquei com o uniforme de sempre e prendi meus cabelos.

Estranhei o fato de que as garotas não passaram no meu quarto. e então, pela primeira vez nesse ano, desci sozinha para o salão comunal, deparando-me com uma cena estranha, e até um pouco engraçada, para falar a verdade: O Harry e o Rony estavam se esforçando para estudar. Meu Merlim, milagres acontecem. Os dois estudando. Será que eu estava vendo coisas?

-Bom dia, garotos!

Eu me aproximei, dando um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Mione!

Os dois responderam em coro, virando-se para me olhar.

-Estudando? Que milagre!

Soltei uma risadinha marota, me ajeitando em uma poltrona ao lado da mesinha onde os garotos estavam.

-Pois é, nós tínhamos alguém que nos ensinava a matéria e assim nem precisávamos estudar tanto. Mas sabe, essa pessoa nos abandonou, procurou outros ares, está com outras pessoas. – Rony ia dizendo.

-Então fomos obrigados a aprender a nos virar – completou Harry.

-Sabe, eu estou começando a sentir que vocês estão com um pinguinho de ciúmes. E sabe, isso não é verdade. Vocês estão sendo injustos. Eu somente estou ficando completamente maluca com a monitoria e com o teatro. Me desculpem, me desculpem mesmo.

Eu sorri, um pouco sem graça.

-Uhn, tá bom vai, mas falando nisso, com quem você vai na festa de abertura da peça?

Disse Harry, ajeitando seus óculos e tirando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair constantemente sob seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Festa? Que festa? Pra mim ia ter um baile e ia ser só no dia da apresentação, ou seja, daqui a um mês.

-Não, vai ter tipo uma festinha para o elenco, tipo uma confraternização e tal, não tava sabendo? Passaram o recado ontem.

Rony dizia animado, ajeitando alguns livros.

-Eu não estava aqui ontem, estava em Hogsmeade experimentando o figurino.

-Com o Malfoy, não é?

Harry revirou seus olhos.

-É, a Minerva nos fez ir JUNTOS até lá.

Dei um sorrisinho amarelo, desviando meu olhar dos olhos de Harry.

-Bem, o Harry queria saber se você queria ir com ele, Mione.

Rony apressou-se a dizer, e eu notei que as bochechas de Harry coraram mais do que as minhas, que ficaram com um leve tom de rosa.

-É que ele ainda não criou coragem para convidar ninguém.

Harry continuava mudo, sem nenhuma ação. Virou-se para mim quando comecei a falar.

-Uhn, quer dizer que não criou coragem para convidar ninguém e só por isso veio falar comigo? – eu disse espontaneamente, colocando minhas mãos na cintura.

-Não, isso não é verdade! Eu...ah... é que eu quero muito, muito mesmo, ir com você... – Harry respondeu.

-Uhn, é... eu não sei. Realmente fui pega de surpresa. Eu nem sei se vou à festa, tenho que ver. – eu dizia, gaguejando. Por Merlin, eu fui convidada para ir à festa sendo companhia do garoto que a metade feminina dessa escola cortaria até suas pernas para serem convidadas por ele, e eu estava quase rejeitando. Oh céus!

-E você, senhor Weasley? Com quem vai ao baile, posso saber? – Eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Vou com a Luna, ela não te contou?

-Ah é? - Eu sorri e dei uma risadinha baixa, imaginando como seria o encontro de Rony, "o desastrado", com Luna, "a aluada", que sempre sonhou com um encontro com seu "ruivinho dos sonhos".

-Mas você não me respondeu se quer ir comigo, srta. Jane! – Harry disse, um pouco desconcertado.

-Eu... eu... preciso ver com quem o Dra...A SAMMY vai, porque eu não vou deixar ela sozinha, é claro. Bem, eu vou indo, depois falo com vocês dois. Estou morrendo de fome e as garotas estão me esperando.

_It's like you're a leach _

_É como se você fosse uma sanguessuga_

_Sucking the life from me _

_Sugando a vida de mim_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_É como se eu não pudesse respirar_

_Without you inside of me_

_sem você dentro de mim_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe, eu nunca vou te esquecer."_

Afastei-me rapidamente e desci correndo para o salão principal, encontrando as garotas no mesmo lugar de sempre. Luna estava com seu exemplar de "O Pasquim" e Sammy, interessada em suas rosquinhas de chocolate e seu suco de abóbora.

-Luna Josefina Creuza Lovegood de Jesus, você poderia me explicar o por quê de você não me ter me contado que a senhorita vai na festa com o Rony Weasley?

Eu disse espalhafatosamente e alto até demais (um tom que não uso normalmente), enquanto me sentava.

-Você o quê?

Sammy gritou, acabando por derramar o seu suco na blusa e também atrair a atenção do salão inteiro para a nossa mesa, normalmente silenciosa e quase imperceptível.

-Shiu!

Luna fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo para nós duas.

-Muito obrigada, Hermione! Você estragou a surpresa! Eu ia chegar na festa toda linda com meu príncipe.

Disse suspirando, como se estivesse num conto de fadas.

-Muito obrigada você, Lovegood! Você fez com que a minha blusa branca ficasse da cor do cabelo do seu "principezinho" que mais parece um sapinho.

Disse irônica, e soltando uma gargalhada. Todas nós começamos a rir da cena que realmente era engraçada até demais.

-Agora preciso ir, tenho aquela porcaria (para não dizer outra coisa) daquela aula de adivinhação.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_É como se não pudesse respirar_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_É como se eu não pudesse ver nada_

_Nothing but you_

_Nada além de você_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Eu estou viciada em você_

_It's like I can't think_

_É como se eu não conseguisse pensar_

_Without you interrupting me_

_sem você me interromper_

_In my thoughts_

_Nos meus pensamentos_

_In my dreams_

_Nos meus sonhos_

_You've taken over me_

_Você tomou conta de mim_

_It's like I'm not me_

_É como se eu não fosse mais eu_

Sabe, às vezes eu me odeio. Devia deixar de estudar tanto e me inscrever em todas as matérias. Enquanto a Sammy e a Luna vão descansar, eu tenho aula com a Grifinória. Ah, talvez eu me sente com a Gina e não será tão mal assim. Hahaha, deixa a Sammy ler isso! Ela me mata!

Um pouco mais tarde, aula de adivinhação.

Lá estava eu, escrevendo o meu poema sobre o que fazer na aula de adivinhação (coloco ele mais abaixo), quando recebi um bilhete da Gina:

_G- Mione, você ficou sabendo que a Luna vai com o Rony na festa? Não é emocionante e fofinho?_

_H- Ah, eu tô sabendo sim. E você, vai com quem?_

_G- Com o Collin, sabe? Aquele maluquinho que não para de tirar fotos, ou com o Neville, não sei, tenho que decidir ainda. E você?_

_H- Eu não sei (não ia dizer para ela do Harry, é claro)._

_G- E o Malfoy? Vocês pareciam bem mais amigáveis na aula de transfiguração, por que você não o convida? Opa... esquece, não dá!_

_H- Por que não dá? Não que eu queira ir com ele ou esteja interessada, credo! A Barbie comigo? Hahaha, faça-me rir Gininha! (Eu menti de novo. Às vezes eu me surpreendo com o meu sinismo, diário, e como eu sou mentirosa)._

_G- Você não viu o jornal de hoje da escola?_

_H- Ah, eu nunca leio, é uma babaquice._

_G- Então leia, Mione._

_It's like I'm lost_

_É como se eu estivesse perdida_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_É como se e estivesse desistindo devagar_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_é como se você fosse um fantasma me assombrando_

_Leave me alone_

_Deixe-me em paz_

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone_

_E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça são só minhas_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito_

_If I don't give you up now_

_Se eu não desistir de você agora"_

Rapidamente eu tirei da mochila o papel amassado do jornal da escola.

"_Draco Malfoy anda muito próximo da sua colega de elenco, Hermione Granger, e parece que o antigo rancor pode até se transformar em um romance, pelo que dizem fontes seguras. Sua atual namorada, Pansy Parkinson diz ser besteira das más línguas e Draco não quis comentar a fofoca (...). Mais detalhes na edição de amanhã."_

Escrito por Patrícia Macback

Não, não pode ser! Cachorra de escrever isso. Ah, é hoje que eu jogo um Avada nessa editorinha de merda!

Calma Hermione, se controle. E outra, eu li direito? Atual namorada? Não! Não, ele não pode ter voltado com a Polly Pocket, não!

**Se não me bastasse:**

1- Eu ter um cabelo de vassoura

2- Eu não ter um corpo escultural

3- Eu estar para fazer 16 anos e não ter um par para a festa (tá, tem o Harry, mas isso é apenas um mísero detalhe)

4- Não poder sair com o Harry senão eu serei odiada pelo resto dos meus dias nesse colégio

5- Estar esse calor infernal

6- Eu estar de TPM (tesão pelo Malfoy... digo... tensão pré-menstrual)

7- Eu ter amigas que não me contam as coisas

O DRACO NÃO PODE TER VOLTADO COM ELA!

AGORA EU APRESENTO:

**O QUE FAZER DURANTE A AULA DE ADIVINHAÇÃO**

(se eu não fosse tão teimosa e não me matriculasse em todas as matérias, não teria tido o desprazer de conhecer a professora e não teria escrito isso).

O que fazer durante a aula de adivinhação... as possibilidades são ilimitadas:

Desenhar, bocejar e jogar jogo da velha (um jogo trouxa que papai me ensinou), mas também cochilar, sonhar e sentir-se confusa.

Cantarolar uma música batucando no colega e também parecer preocupada.

Olhar fixamente para o relógio, cantar baixinho uma pequena canção...

Tentei praticamente tudo para tentar fazer passar o tempo mas nada funciona!


	9. Um estranho triângulo amoroso?

Capítulo 9 – Um estranho triângulo amoroso, ou seria um quadrado?

center Música: That thing you do – The Wonders /center 

_ i "You doing that thing you do!_

_Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz_

_Breakin' my heart into a million pieces_

_partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços_

_Like you always do._

_como sempre faz_

_And you, don't mean to be cruel._

_e você, não seja tão cruel_

_You never even knew about the heartache_

_Você nunca soube como meu coração tem sofrido _

_I've been going through._

_Ou como tenho passado_

_Well I try and try to forget you girl_

_Bem, eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

_But it's just so hard to do._

_mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

_Every time you do that thing you do!_

_todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz!" /i _

Por Merlim, eu não agi como a Hermione de sempre hoje, que sensação horrível, horrível! Como eu pude ser tão baixa àquele ponto? Será que eu estou com aquelas tensões de quem vai fazer aniversário? O que pode ser diferente quando você tem 15 ou 16 anos? Será que você sai agarrando os garotos por aí? Eu sei, eu sei, você não tá entendendo nada. Calma, eu explico.

Eu saí da sala de aula queimando... Claro que só por dentro. Não poderia transparecer para Gina o impacto que um simples jornal da escola tinha feito no meu humor, então eu sorri amareladamente para ela e me despedi, caminhando lentamente para o jardim e esperando de verdade encontrar a Luna e a Sammy por lá.

O jardim estava lotado e depois de ter passado por uma certa dificuldade, avistei-as deitadas em baixo de uma árvore. Sammy estava brincando com sua varinha e gargalhando de alguma coisa que a Luna encontrou no Pasquim. Eu me aproximei, espalhafatosa e nervosa, sentando ao lado da Luna.

_ i "I know all the games you play_

_Eu sei todos os seus joguinhos_

_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know_

_E eu vou achar um jeito para que você saiba_

_That you'll be mine someday._

_que um dia será minha_

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see?_

_porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?_

_If you know me let me be the one to hold you_

_se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar_

_And keep you here with me._

_e te manter aqui comigo _

_'Cause I try and try to forget you girl_

_porque eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota_

_But it's just so hard to do._

_mas isto é muito difícil de fazer_

_Every time you do that thing you do!_

_todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz!" /i _

-Mione, o que houve? Você parece aflita! – Luna sorriu e olhou pra mim.

-Ai Luninha, poupe-me das suas teorias psicológicas, pelo menos por hoje vai? Eu não to bem.

- 1x0 para Hermione. – A ruiva dizia, ironicamente.

-Sabe Sammy, você não presta. –Finalmente consegui abrir um sorriso. – Mas, uma coisa, vocês leram o jornal da escola hoje?

-Não, você sabe que eu não leio, acho aquelas matérias tão tontas, Mione. Você sabe.

-Eu também, não perco o meu tempo.

-Então, façam esse favor, leiam e me respondam se é algum tipo de brincadeira.

Eu entreguei o meu jornal para que elas lessem.

Depois de exatamente um minuto, Luna soltou um gritinho agudo e estridente, colocando a mão na boca. Já a Samantha soltou uma das suas gargalhadas, aumentando ainda mais o meu desespero.

-Faça-me rir! – Sammy não conseguia se controlar de tanto rir, como se tivesse lido uma piada super engraçada. – Só pode ser uma brincadeira! Agora só faltam dizer que você-sabe-quem foi se confessar para um padre.

-Sammy, por Merlim! –Eu levantei a sobrancelha e fechei a cara. – Quando é que você vai levar os meus assuntos mais á sério? Nunca?

-Desculpa Mi. É que céus! Será que aquela editorinha não tem mais o que fazer? E outra, o Draco é um tonto, mas eu acho que ele não seria o suficiente para voltar com aquela garotinha. – Deu uma ênfase nojenta à ultima palavra.

-Ai, eu nem tenho o que te falar Mione. Eu pensava que vocês se acertariam dessa vez, e tal. – Luna tentava abrir um sorrisinho.

-Esse é o problema Luna, a gente nunca vai se acertar. Eu fui tola em pensar que poderia dar certo. Tudo que começa errado, termina errado. Essa é a lei do amor. O verbo amar a razão rejeita, e ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, você sabe. – Eu disse, tristemente, com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por isso, ele não combina comigo e ponto. Acho que ninguém combina. O amor não é pra mim.

-Não diga isso. – Luna me abraçou.

Eu olhei naquele momento para o horizonte até que meus olhos foram parar no lago e adivinha quem estava lá? Os dois. Uma sensação de raiva invadiu o meu corpo e eu desviei o olhar. Foi quando eu enxerguei aquela luz que tem no fundo de qualquer túnel sabe? Era o Harry. Ele estava olhando em minha direção, juntamente com o Rony, que tentava a todo custo se ajeitar no banco.

Uma idéia mirabolante passou pela minha cabeça e no mesmo instante eu me levantei.

-Eu já volto, meninas.

_ i "I don't ask a lot girl but I know one thing's for sure._

_Eu não peço muito, garota. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza_

_It's the love that I haven't got girl. _

_É o amor que nunca tive, garota_

_And I just can't take it anymore._

_e jamais terei_

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see?_

_porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?_

_If you know me let me be the one to hold you_

_se você apenas me deixar ser o único a te abraçar_

_and keep you here with me._

_e te manter aqui comigo!" /i _

Cheguei perto dos garotos e me sentei ao lado do Harry.

-Harry, posso dar uma palavrinha contigo?

-Claro, Mi. – Ele sorriu e ajeitou seus óculos.

-E eu, vou indo. Harry, a gente se vê mais tarde. Tchau Mione. – O Rony se levantou e apressadamente saiu do nosso campo de visão.

- Então Harry, eu pensei na sua proposta e, bem... eu já tenho uma resposta. – Eu disse pausadamente, enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo nos dedos.

Olhei novamente para o lago. Eu já estava decidida e não iria mudar de idéia. Eu tinha que esquece-lo. Seguir meu rumo e reinventar. Esquecer. Esquecer de tudo que eu sonhei pra mim e pra ele. E essa mudança começaria agora.

-Eu decidi que...- Eu olhei atentamente nos olhos do Harry, que doce, brilhavam com esperança. Me aproximei um pouco, tirei os seus óculos e o beijei. Não sei como explicar, foi tudo muito rápido. Seus óculos caíram das minhas mãos quando envolvi-as no pescoço dele, enquanto as dele timidamente seguravam na minha cintura. Seu corpo estava quente e o meu também pra falar a verdade. Beija-lo não foi tão ruim afinal.

Quando o beijo terminou, ele me olhou apaixonadamente e por dentro da minha alma. O senti realmente feliz, e isso me fez bem.

-Isso foi um sim? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto me soltava e mordia o lábio inferior.

-Er, eu preciso responder? – Gaguejei.

-Não...e a propósito, esse foi o melhor...-Antes que ele terminasse de falar, eu coloquei o meu dedo por entre seus lábios.

-A gente se vê Harry. –Eu sorri e me afastei, me aproximando novamente das meninas.

-Senhora Granger, posso saber o que foi aquilo? – Luna dizia, com seus olhos arregalados.

-Foi... foi perfeito! Mione, eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Sammy sorria.

-Não foi nada, meninas. Eu não posso beijar um amigo? Amigos também beijam, sabia? Não foi nada demais. – Eu coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura.

-Nada demais? Então eu não sei o que é ter algo a mais. – Luna murmurou.

-Bem, eu vou indo. Tenho que me arrumar para o jantar. Bye, meninas! – Eu olhei novamente para o lago, que estava vazio agora. Me levantei e comecei a caminhar para o castelo.

-Viu, Samantha? Você é uma má influência. Agora a garota está tendo até pensamentos maléficos.

-Ai.. quieta, Lovegood.

Elas continuaram a discutir e eu já estava longe.

_ i "Cause it hurts me so just to see you go girl Around with someone new._

_porque me dói muito ver você com outro alguém_

_And to find that you, you're doing that thing. _

_e se eu souber que você está fazendo aquilo_

_Every day just doing that thing._

_todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo_

_I can't take you doing that thing you do._

_Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você faz!" /i _

-Granger?

-Sim? – Eu me virei, era o Draco.

-Você está saindo com o Potter?

-Hahaha, o que isso te importa?

-Nada, é só uma curiosidade.

-Por quê você não fica curioso com a vida da sua namoradinha? É claro, vocês voltaram, não?

-O que te importa?

Eu continuava andando e aquela barbie dando uma de sombra. Finalmente cheguei no quadro da mulher gorda.

-Não te interessa, tá bom Malfoy? Agora me deixe em paz.

Entrei no salão comunal e me joguei automaticamente em uma cadeira. Depois de uns segundos, eu voltei ao normal, percebendo o que eu havia feito. Eu tive uma crise de ciúmes, eu perdi o meu controle e eu beijei o Harry, o pior de tudo.

6


	10. Ensaiando com o Malfoy

center Capítulo 10- Ensaiando com o Malfoy /center 

i "Why, do you always do this to me?

Por quê, você sempre faz isso comigo?

Why, couldn´t you just see through me?

Por quê, você não pode apenas ver através de mim?

How come, you act like this

Você vem, age desta maneira

Like you just don´t care at all

Como se nada tivesse importância" /i 

Sábado, 12 de setembro de 1996.

Diário, tenho que confessar para você que eu demorei um bocado para conseguir dormir ontem. Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Realmente, de uma semana pra cá, minha vida mudou totalmente e eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Eu senti as paredes desabarem sobre mim e eu não podia fazer nada. Meu sonho de amor com o Draco havia acabado e eu estava ficando com o Harry, sem amá-lo e nem nada. Isso é cruel de se fazer com uma pessoa. Ainda mais se ele é o seu melhor amigo. Fiquei a noite inteira me martirizando por isso até que finalmente consegui adormecer.

Logo que acordei, as garotas passaram aqui no quarto e eu acabei por ser atacada com muitas perguntas e tentativas de justificativas da minha parte. Quando terminei de contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, Luna estremeceu.

-Mas, Mione, isso é uma coisa muito ruim. Você se enfiou literalmente num buraco.

Ela dizia enquanto colocava suas mãos na cintura e se acomodava na poltrona vermelha, localizada ao lado do meu criado-mudo.

-Eu sei Luna...e a propósito, você não está ajudando. Assim eu fico mais deprimida.-

Deitei no colo da Sammy, enquanto Luna mexia nos meus cabelos. Fiquei por um tempo em silêncio até que levantei rapidamente com os olhos arregalados. Joguei meus cabelos para trás, desfazendo sem querer a trança feita pela loira.

-Por Merlin. Hoje é o primeiro ensaio daquela joça de teatro!

-Você não lembrava? Eu te avisei ontem, cabeça de ovo frito. – Sammy começava a rir, jogando aquelas madeixas ruivas de um lado para o outro em sinal de desaprovação. –Tsk...onde você anda com a cabeça?

-Nem queira saber, Sammy. Atualmente eu ando com a cabeça longe. Nem estudar eu consigo. Eu estou realmente assustada com isso. Acho que "aquilo" – Revirou os olhos. – mudou totalmente a minha cabeça, que eu não sei por onde anda mais.

-Sua cabeça anda por aí, no salão comunal da sonserina. Com um certo loiro asqueroso que parece uma barbie. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Eu fingi não ouvir o ataque irônico da minha querida e amada Sammy sobre as suas observações exageradas do Draco. Apenas continuei.

-Eu só sei que depois do café terei que ensaiar com o Harry e com o Draco, e isso está me dando calafrios. Não sei como agir. Nem com um nem com o outro.

-O que eu posso fazer é te desejar boa sorte. – Luna sorriu.

-Eu também, mas... vamos? Precisamos tomar café e correr para o ensaio, que, a propósito, só você vai ensaiar com o Draco. O resto do elenco vai ensaiar junto.

-Ótimo...perfeito...agora que o meu dia vai pro cachimbiu.

Eu me levantei e, junto com as garotas, fui para o salão principal. Quando eu entrei, vários cochichos pairaram no ar e eu percebi que eram de mim, é claro. Sentei ao lado do Rony e cumprimentei rapidamente os dois, sem olhar diretamente para os olhos do Harry. Comi rapidamente com a intenção de permanecer o mínimo possível com o moreno.

-Mione, depois a gente precisa conversar. Não esquece.

-Err...Tá bom Harry. Eu tô com pressa agora...Preciso ensaiar. Desculpe. Hum, eu te procuro depois.

Comecei a me afastar e buscar as meninas. Parei na mesa da sonserina primeiramente. Sentei-me do lado da Sammy.

-Sammy. Ele queria falar comigo. –Murmurei.

-Err..É compreensível dona Jane. Você o beija e no dia seguinte nem olha na cara dele. Ele deve estar confuso.

-Quem está confusa sou eu, cáspita. Eu sei que eu errei em tê-lo beijado, mas...

-Bem... agora já foi, Mione. Não chore pelo leite derramado.

Ela se levantou e nós fomos até a mesa da corvinal. Cho olhava para nós com cara de ódio, e eu me senti como se eu fosse ser engolida a qualquer momento. Não vou tirar a razão dela, eu não sei como eu ficaria. Na verdade, até sei. Eu ia querer matá-la também, mas, enfim. Esperamos Luna e nos encaminhamos para sala que iria ser o ensaio.

i "Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?

Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única a cair?

Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, por que?

I can feel I can feel you near me,

Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você perto de mim,

even know you're far away

Mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim.

I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?

Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, por que?" /i 

A sala era enorme e no seu canto direito tinha outra portinha. Onde eu ia ensaiar S-O-Z-I-N-H-A com o Draco. Só de pensar, minha cabeça começava a girar.

Despedi-me das garotas e entrei na salinha. Ele estava sentado lendo seu script, e um pouco impaciente.

-A professora não vai poder ficar aqui com a gente. Então, ela me passou as instruções.

Ele disse, se levantando e indo para a porta, fechando-a. Eu corei levemente e olhei para os olhos acinzentados dele. Num segundo, me lembrei que não daria certo nós ficarmos sozinhos porque sabemos, eu e você, o que aconteceu nas últimas vezes.

-Espero de verdade que você saiba suas falas, Granger.

-É claro que eu sei. Eu sou responsável, Malfoy. Diferente de certas...

Eu parei de falar, já ia dar uma de "Hermione-criança-chata" novamente e eu não queria discutir com ele. Pelo menos não agora.

-A professora mandou a gente ensaiar a cena cinco. Quando você estiver pronta, me avise.

Ele voltou a se sentar enquanto eu folheava meu script. Foi quando eu vi. Caracoles. Era a cena do beijo. Fiquei paralisada por segundos e me levantei. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu senti que a qualquer momento eu poderia desmaiar, mas tinha que manter o controle.

-Então vamos, Malfoy.

-Desse jeito você nunca arranjará um namorado, Mia. Você é insuportável.

Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, enquanto a mesma não tirava os olhos do livro.

-Sei, eu acho o mesmo de você. Então estamos quites. E, outra coisa. Nós viemos aqui para estudar e não para falar dos meus relacionamentos amorosos.

A voz dela não mudara.Ela continuava seca, grifando as partes do "Romeu e Julieta".

-Como você pode ser tão fria? Só pensar nos estudos. Diga-me, você nunca amou na vida?

Era impressionante a semelhança das duas personagens. Eu estremeci no momento, e me deu uma vontade louca de falar como se fosse eu mesma, sem atuar. Ele continuava se aproximando e a hora do beijo chegava, a cada minuto, mais perto de acontecer. Eu estava queimando por dentro.

-Amor. Ah! Que aparência tenha amor tão branda, mas, de fato, seja áspero e tirano.

Ela recitou rapidamente o trecho do livro e olhou de canto para Miguel. Ele soltou um gemido e afastou o livro da mesma, se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Cansei de estudar literatura.

Ele debruçou pro cima dos ombros da garota. A própria tentou falar, mas ele já havia encostado seus lábios nos dela. Ela enlouqueceu e sentiu seus sentimentos aflorarem exageradamente. Sentiu o aperto dos corpos se encontrarem, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais quente do que já estava. Podia sentir o corpo do loiro queimando por cima do dela. Não estava mais atuando e torcia para que ele também não estivesse. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Era realmente uma sensação muito boa. Desejos escondidos e profundos dela pareciam estar famintos juntamente com suas línguas. Sabiam aonde eles chegariam se continuassem assim. Não queria parar, pois se sentia protegida por entre os braços fortes do sonserino, mas precisava parar. Virou seu rosto e viu-o abrir os olhos e afastar seu corpo do dela.

-Quer ensaiar de novo?

Ele olhou marotamente para a castanha, que mordeu o lábio inferior e ajeitou as vestes, se levantando.

-Não Malfoy. Já foi o bastante por hoje. Preciso ir agora.

-Tem algum compromisso, Granger?

-Eu...eu...eu...não é da sua conta.

Levantei-me e abri a porta da salinha. Só Sammy e Luna estavam ainda na sala grande me esperando. Nós nos afastamos de Draco e começamos a caminhar para os jardins. Harry estava lá, sozinho e parecia estar esperando alguém. Eu, pode ter certeza.

i "It´s not supposed to feel this way

Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira

I need you, I need you

Preciso de você, preciso de você

More and more each day

Mais e mais a cada dia

It´s not supposed to hurt this way

Isto não era para machucar (ferir) desta maneira

I need you, I need you, I need you

Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você

Tell me, are you and me still together?

Me diga, eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?

Tell me, do you think we could last forever?

Me diga, você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?

Tell me, why

Me diga, porque?" /i 

-Harry, o que faz aí sozinho?

Eu me aproximei, sentando ao lado dele. O vi corar mais uma vez e isso fez com que eu me sentisse mais culpada do que já estava.Ele gostava de mim e acho que ele acreditava que eu correspondia. Esse é o pior.

-Eu estava aqui pensando. No nosso beijo. Em você;

Eu corei e passei minhas mãos por entre meus cabelos.

-Ah, Harry. Eu não sei o que deu em mim aquele dia. Eu queria te pedir perdão.

Ele riu, como se eu tivesse dito alguma besteira.

-Mione, não brinca. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu me sinto até idiota de te falar isso.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Eu logo desviei o olhar.

-Harry...eu não quero iludir você. Eu... eu não gosto de você como você gosta de mim. Eu sinto muito.

-Não, Mione. Nós somos amigos. E eu fico feliz que você foi sincera comigo. Agora, eu preciso ir. O Rony tá me esperando pra treinar quadribol.

Ele se levantou e ajeitou os óculos. Percebi que seus olhos estavam menos esverdeados que o comum. Como se ele estivesse triste. Também, não é pra menos. Ai, ai. Eu sou um monstro, diário.

i "Hey, listen to what we´re not saying

Hey, Escute o que nós não estamos dizendo

Let´s play, a different game than what we´re playing

Vamos jogar um jogo diferente deste que estamos jogando

Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Tente, olhar pra mim e ver o meu coração de verdade

Do you expect me to believe I´m gonna let us fall apart?

Você espera que eu acredite que eu vou deixar nós ficarmos longe?

I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you´re far away

Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você perto de mim, mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim

I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

Eu poderia sentir, Eu poderia sentir você, por que?" /i 

Eu fiquei por alguns minutos devaneando sozinha em baixo daquela árvore. O sol estava sendo coberto e a noite estava chegando. Fechei meus olhos e senti a brisa suave balançar os meus cabelos. Sorri e pensei nele. Um sentimento de culpa e uma vontade de vê-lo me consumiu por inteira. Como se a própria respiração dele estivesse nas minhas veias. Como se o seu beijo já fizesse parte de mim. Era um mal, eu sei. Mas um mal muito bom, e eu poderia dizer que era necessário.Necessário para a minha existência.


End file.
